David Boskovicky
|- class="mergedrow" | align="center" colspan="2"|Citát: "''Ať Jáh vede naše kroky k lepší moravské Církvi"'' |- class="mergedrow" !Jméno ve hře |David_Boskovicky |- class="mergedrow" !Jméno na Wiki |David2570 |- class="mergedrow" !Datum vytvoření postavy |''14. července 2013'' |- class="mergedrow" !Datum narození |12. spren 1420 |- class="mergedrow" !Místo narození |Boskovice |- class="mergedrow" !Řemeslo |řezník |- class="mergedrow" !Ženatý/Vdaná |ne |- class="mergedrow" !Církev |Aristoteliánská |- class="mergedtoprow" !Jazyk |český |- class="mergedrow" !Trestán |ne |} O mě [[David Boskovicky|'David Boskovický']], jáhen svaté Církve aristoteliánské, kancléř a regent zemí Koruny české, kastelán Boskovic a pán ze Slavkova David Boskovický, deacon of Holy Aristotelian Church, Chancellor and Regent of the Lands of the Bohemian Crown, castellan of Boskovice and lord of Slavkov Příběh Narození a mládí Narodil jsem se roku 1440 v Boskovicích jako syn šlechtice Velena III. Boskovického a jeho druhé manželky Anežky z Lilkova. Od šesti let jsem byl vychováván svým pradědem Velenem II. z Boskovic a kaplanem našeho hradu Benediktem. V šestnácti letech jsem chvíli žil v Brně a poté nějaký čas v severních Rakousech. Dalších pět let jsem strávil ve východních Čechách. Příchod do královského města Brna V Boskovicích mezitím vypukly spory o dědictví, neboť Velen II. se po smrti mé matky vzdal vlády a odešel do kláštera. O tom jsem samozřejmě při svém příjezdu nevěděl, tudíž jsem tam nepobyl ani chvíli a pokračoval jsem dále na jih. Při tom spěšném odjezdu by nikdo ani nepoznal, že jsem z rodu šlechtického. A tak jsem do Brna dorazil sám a chudý, ale byl jsem živ! Takové štěstí jsem si uvědomil až poté, co záhadnou smtí opustil náš svět k Jáhovi otcův starší bratr. A tak je Velen II. zavolán z kláštera (kde o ničem nevěděl) a stává se opět pánem Boskovic poté, co se jeho syn a dva vnuci zavraždili ve sporech o vládu. Až v roce 1462 jsem se rozhodl poprvé vkročit na Boskovickou půdu. Byl jsem samozřejmě doprovázen nejistotami, ale Velen ke mě nechoval žádnou nenávist. Život v Brně: starostou a konstáblem No, ale nebudeme předbíhat, v prosinci roku 1461 jsem si koupil druhé pole. Začal padat sních a blížily se Vánoce. O pár dní později, bylo to před Vánocemi, oslavami narození Christose, jsem se stal členem URAC. Pokřtil mě v Brněnském farním kostele jáhen Štefan Podmanický. Vánoce jsem chtěl vždy slavit s rodinou, což ale roku 1461 nebylo ještě možné. Před Vánoci si mnoho strážníků vzalo dovolené a tak jsem se dva dny před svátkem Jáha stal členem stráže města Brna. V lednu jsem poprvé po dlouhé době vykonal návštěvu do Boskovic. Ještě před polovinou ledna jsem byl zvolen novým starostou města Brna. Musím souhlasit, že je to práce namáhavá - starat se takto o největší moravské město. Nicméně ke spravování majetku jsem byl vychováván jak Velenem II., tak jsem se to i sám naučil při pobytu v Čechách. Očekávalo se totiž, že se jednou stanu dědicem Boskovic. Ale jen Jáh ví.... Zároveň jsem se stal také moravským konstáblem, strážcem zemských cest. Za mého působení na ochraně zemských cest byl dopaden loupežník Bonhart. Musím prohlásit, že po trestu s pokutou tisíc grošů, se jen tak na Moravě neobjeví. Založil jsem si řeznickou živnost, jen tak, abych byl vůbec považován za řádného člena měšťanstva. Samozřejmě, já tam mnoho nepracoval, měl jsem tovaryše. Ale pak začali problémy. Novou markraběnkou se stala slečna Maggie. Né že bych s ní měl nějaký problém (jak se později ukázalo, tak ano), ale byl jsem nucen rezignovat. Po necelých dvou měsících služby strážce cest, se sám vydávám na cesty. Po usazení v Brně první cestování za hranice země Dorazil jsem do Mistelbachu. Toto město mám tak rád. V březnu tam již bylo překrásné jaro. K tomu se ještě přidal fakt, že to byla v podstatě má dovolená. Pár ryb jsem ulovil, s pár měšťany rakouskými se seznámil a cestoval jsem zpět do Brna... ...Zase jsem kandidoval do rady a stal se opět konstáblem. Neuběhl ani měsíc od mé poslední rakouské návštěvy a už zase se vydávám do Mistelbachu. Byl jsem pozván na svatbu Williho a Jessy, se kterými jsem se tam při svých dovolených seznámil. Svatba byla skvělá a při mé cest zpět jsem si založil hostinec. Leží na jih od Brna a všichni jsou tam vítáni. Nese jméno U Hraničního brodu. Cesta k Labi, kancléř zemí Koruny české A jak dál to napsat? O svých osobních pocitech moc nepíši, stejně by to bylo nudné čtení. Ale jinak ta cesta k Labi vysvětlit nejde...A nebo ji vysvětlovat nebudu... Po tomto stručném zápisu následuje další zvolení starostou města, spory s Maggie a tak dále. Nechť žije král Gatorg! Ještě před korunovací Jeho nového královského Veličenstva jsem byl jmenován kancléřem zemí Koruny české. Teď jistě vím, že mě Velen přijme (stejnak o mě už musí vědět) a tak se už nebojím vkročit do Boskovic a cítím se tam jako doma. No, nejvíce mě láká státi se služebníkem našeho Všemohoucího Jáha. Jak vše dopadne, nevím jistě... Srpen jsem strávil učením v klášteře a hned poté jsem mohl sklízet plody své práce: stal jsem se úspěšným absolovatelem kurzu Pastoral. Když už mám pobyt v klášteře za sebou, potřebuji na čerstvý vzduch. A vydal jsem se na obchodní a diplomatickou cestu do Vídně. Cesta proběhla skvěle, rád bych si ji zopakoval. Ale to by teď nešlo. Chystá se korunovace Jeho Veličenstva Gatorga, z milosti Jáha krále zemí Koruny české. Na samotnou slavnost dne 15. září roku 1462 musím ještě jako kancléř toho hodně nachystat. A vlastně ještě jedna novinka. Do Brna zavítala dávno ztracená příslušnice rodu Boskoviců. Nese jméno Ifritka a je dcerou Itala a jeho manželky z Boskovic. Také svůj dům v Brně jsem poskytnul pro novou hospodu "U Veselé brány". Jáhen pomáhá v maďarské diecézi Když mě náš ctihodný biskup olomoucký Koco vysvětil na jáhna, znovu jsem začal pokračovat ve studiu kurzu Pastorale Maxima. Abych také nevynechával dění v Boskovicích, musím smutně prohlásit, že v říjnu roku Páně 1462 umírá Beeb Boskovický. Stalo se tak hned po jeho příjezdu z Maďarska. Škoda také, že se nedožil dostavby nové kaple, která byla dokončena jen pár dní po jeho smrti. Na začátku listopadu jsem se vydal spolu s Jirkou, Štefanem Podmanickým a Marcusem Zoborským do Vídně. Tam se od nás odpojil Jirka a dál jsme pokračovali do Maďarska. V Gyoru jsem se potkal se známým Geofrym, který byl starostou tohoto města a místní biskupka mě dosadila do funkce pomocníka v katedrále. Dále jsme pokračovali do Ezstergomu a pak zpět. Z Maďarska jsme se brzy vrátili a já začal žít obvyklý život kancléře zemí Koruny české. Prvního ledna roku Páně 1463 se v Brně konala slavnost na Svátek odloučení svatého Aristotela při svitu stageirského světla. Truchlení nad ztrátou Jeho zesnulého Veličenstva a následné radování nad zvolením Jeho nového Veličenstva Jen několik málo dní poté umírá Jeho Veličenstvo Gatorg, z milosti Jáha král zemí Koruny české. Zesnul v klášteře, kde byl mnichy svědomitě oštřován, neboť trpěl vysokou horečkou. Jáh má jiné plány než my lidé. V Brně plynul život dál, já spravoval dočasně království a připravoval nové volby, z nichž zatím jediný kandidát se pravděpodobně stane králem. Posledního dne ledna 1463 byl zvolen králem Triomphateur. Kdysi vykonávané funkce * Kancléř Království českého * Moravský zemský sudí * Moravský zemský konstábl * Starosta královského města Brna * Moravský strážník * Plánovací asistent v Brně * Dědic Boskovic * Pán ze Slavkova Navštívená města Markrabství Moravské * Brno Čechy * Labský přístav Erzherzogtum von Österreich * Mistelbach * Wien Magyar Királyság * Győr * Ezstergom Category:Lide